donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HavocReaper48
Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HavocReaper48 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:25, October 14, 2009 Re:Template:Cleanup ? So do you want me to customize the current one? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it was a red link before RAN1 fixed it, but of course, spicing it up would be nice. But we do need an one, for pages without enough images or have lower quality ones. Mainly for the Barrels page I've been expanding, but the articles about levels and some of the bosses need images as well. (I'll be working on those too.) Oh, and can you help me with another problem: this? HavocReaper"CYAN"" _rte_style="color="CYAN"" _rte_attribs=" style='color=CYAN'">48 22:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, just finished working on those above issues...but I didn't know we already had a template for pages without images. Well, we now have two templates for the same reason now- and the ones. Keep them? HavocReaper48 21:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations. You are now an administrator of the Donkey Kong Wiki. You also have rollback for vandalism, as few times as it occurs. If you need anything else, contact me. Blue Ninjakoopa 02:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Sorry about my vandalism on the Lost World page. It was an accident. Preceding unisgned comment by Dark Kong (talk) on 8:17, February 14, 2010 :First of all, sign your comments on talk pages by adding ~~~~ to the end of your comments, and wikia's magic signing powers will take it from there. Second, though I'm fairly certain it was no "accident", please refrain from doing that again. Your first edit was pretty good, and I'd like to see more of it. HavocReaper48 15:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Believe what you want, but I don't know what makes you think I would purposely delete a page. Any way, I won't do it again. Preceding unsigned comment by Dark Kong (talk) on 13:14, February 14, 2010 :::The edit summary was, literally, "Replaced content with '= ='". Also, unless it's a completely different topic, don't make a new header. Third, just four ~s, that's it, to sign posts. Anything else is considered unsigned. Lastly, I apologize for my further accusing of vandalism, that's a mistake I won't do again. If you have any other DK-Wiki problems, please contact me here. No hard feelings, HavocReaper48 03:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: B'crat You do seem to be trustworthy, but to be fully honest I'm not around here that much anymore, so I think you should ask a second admin (like blue ninja koopa) before consulting me, if he agrees then it's fine by me! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 01:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) About Mad Jack... Was there really a picture of him in Super Mario 64 DS? :I'm not sure where my copy of SM64DS is at the moment (kinda lost it...), I'll get back to it when I find it. HavocReaper'48 22:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply to your message on the Super Mario Wiki... You mean the image in the gallery on my userpage? I just found those around google images and stuff. You can use them for this wiki if you want. Also, my Brawl code is... 0989 - 4769 - 2729. I'll be playing as Diddy Kong so beware! --Fawfulfury65 00:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Want to Brawl now? --Fawfulfury65 00:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed that. So I just decided to choose Final Destination each time. Great game, you rock! --Fawfulfury65 01:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Wow This wikia really needs help. Don't worry, I got a few DK games and my friends have all of them.Megatron1 02:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Also, how can I become admin here?Megatron1 04:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Getting some new contributors Okay, so far, our method of putting it on our user pages isn't helping. Maybe we can apply for spotlight? Also, in Jungle Climber, objects are hidden. Do I tell people where they are?Megatron1 16:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :A spotlight would be good, as for Jungle Beat objects, you should tell where they are (just don't make it sound like a strategy guide). --HavocReaper'48 16:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Long time no see HavocReaper! I see you've been rather busy on the wiki so let me know if you need help with anything! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, what you say is true, you see a few years ago (I forgot how long) a user by the name of Blue Ninja Koopa came to the wiki and started copy pasting off the MarioWiki!! I was an admin at the time but I was still a rookie so I hoped the senior admin would do something about him, but I think he never did... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I have every single one except DK64, the Donkey Konga games and Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Enimies Sure! I'll begin with the DKC3 ones since that is my favrite DK game. Dixie999 OMG!! DKC RETURNS!!! HavocReaper, Have you seen the trailers for Donkey Kong Country Returns! I couldn't believe it when I first saw it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAseFU9a2c8! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 17:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW!!! THIS IS GONNA BE PURE PWNG!!! Although I'm worried, I didn't see a single Kremling throughout that entire trailer... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying the game's gonna be any less great, its just gonna be a bit sad not to see them, but nontheless the game is gonna be "FREEEEEEEEEAKIIIIIIIIING AAAAAAAAAWEEEEEEEEEEEESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah? WELL I'M GONNA PLAY THE ENTIRE TRILOGY AGAIN RIGHT NOW!!! AND NINTENDO DOESN'T ROCK................ THEY PPPPPPPPPWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I saw the Kid Icarus and Zelda titles, but I'm horribly sad that Kid Icarus will be on the 3DS (I don't have enough cash for one, I wasted all my dough on FFXIII... T-T...) But I didn't know there was a Kirby title!!! EVEN MORE AWSOMENESS!!! And did you hear about Paper Mario 3DS? http://ds.ign.com/articles/109/1097963p1.html Mario's got a Chain Chomp now supposedly... but it's still on the 3DS... T-T... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Rareware Games All right Havoc, how many Rare series do you happen to like besides DK? Baker78 02:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know that many Rare games besides from DK, why do you ask? --HavocReaper'48 15:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, do you happen to know Banjo-Kazooie? Baker78 23:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I've heard of the games, though never played. --HavocReaper'48 00:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Bad News! Retro Studios, the guys making DKC Returns have confirmed that there will be "NO KREMLINGS!!!" This was there quote: "Retro: There are no crocodiles in the game. (laughs)". They had to go and rub salt on the wound by laughing... T_T Here's the link Go Nintendo's interview with Retro Studios -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :WHATWHATWHAT?! You gotta be kidding me... I myself didn't mind that half the enemies in DKC were crocodiles, why did they have to do that?! --HavocReaper'48 20:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know! The worst part is that I just finished replaying DKC and was looking forward to kicking K. Rool's scaly @$$!!! But I do have some good news though, a remodeled version of Jungle Hijinxs is in the game and it opens up with DK punching out the door on his treehouse and banana hoard cave is still there!! I hope that was enough of a pick me up...-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 20:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC)